La Légende d'un Mythe
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Post Hadès. Et si un Mythe oublié de tous revenait à la vie pour sauver un peuple qu'il avait voulu oublier, que se passerait-il?
1. Chapter 1

_1° partie:__ Cinq ans aprés la guerre contre Hadès et leur victoire les chevaliers divins coulent des jours tranquiles au Sanctuaire où ils reconstruisent petit à petit ce qui fut détruit lors de cette guerre._

_C'est au cour de l'une de ces journée paisaibles que Shun, devenu grand pope à la suite de Shion, enseignait aux aprentis du Sanctuaire l'origine du monde comme il est décrit dans les archives secrètes du palais du pope auquelles il avait eut accès en rassemblant les 14 amulettes appartenant aux quatorze chevaliers d'or (Shion et Kanon compris)._

Chapitre 1: Renaître sur les cendres du passé.

**A l'origine du monde il n'y avait rien. L'Univers était une immense étendue obscure.**

**Cette étendue était instable et pour rétablir l'équilibre l'Univers créa la lumière. Une lumière douce et apaisante perdue au milieu de l'obscurité. La Lumière prie une forme femminine, elle était parfaitement sculpté, une beauté absolue, de grand yeux argentés et une chevelure blanche et longue comme seul accessoire.**

**La Lumière sentait la solitude de son créateur et pour le divertir elle décida de chanter, elle avait une voix magnifique qui ravie l'Univers et il décida alors de la nommer Mélodie. C'est ainsi qu'elle chanta des chansons emplie de rêves merveilleux ou elle imaginait le monde. L'Univers fut moins vide et empli d'une douce chaleur qui rétablie l'équilibre. Pour la remercier il lui offrit ce qu'elle chantait dans ses chansons :**

**Un jour j'ai rêvé**

**D'une terre désiré**

**Un espace bleuté**

**Qui se reflète dans mes yeux argenté**

**Tant de mystére a découvrir**

**Une eau si pur et source de vie**

**Ou je pourrais enfin m'épanouir**

**Ici pour toi je chante et je rie**

**Plus loin là-bas **

**Derrière les nuage**

**Le ciel s'ouvre a moi**

**Il traversera les âge**

**Pour que la flamme**

**Qui brûle dans mon coeur**

**Réchauffe les âmes**

**Et les coeur**

**Je m'égard dans le bleu des Mers**

**Les étoiles brillent dans le Ciel**

**Les fleurs poussent sur la Terre**

**Oh oui la vie est belle!**

**L'Univers n'étant pas doté d'immagination créa une chose, cette chose était un amas informe, grossier et confus. Mélodie nomma cette chose le Chaos et décida d'y mettre de l'ordre grâce à sa formidable Puissance. **

**En un instant elle sépara les éléments contraire, réunit les uns, écarta les autres. De l'organisation du Chaos naquit Gaïa, la Terre, puis Ouranos, le Ciel et enfin Pontos, la Mer. Ces trois Titans primordiaux reconnurent Mélodie comme étant la Création.**

**Le monde nouveau que venait de créer Mélodie s'appellait le Cosmos et c'était le parfait opposé du Chaos. Le Cosmos c'est le "monde ordonné".**

**Mélodie, satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait accomplie décida de se retirer sur une planète situé sur la constellation du Sagittaire.**

**Sur Terre, profitant de l'absence de la Création, Ouranos monta sur le trône et épousa Gaïa, de cette union naquit plusieurs divinités: les Titans. Six filles et six garçons qui furent chassés par leur père. Gaïa de son côté supportait mal de voir ses enfants obligé de s'exiler et de se cacher de leur père, elle envoya donc Pontos chercher Mélodie pour qu'elle trouve une solution.**

**La Création offrit a Gaïa douze armes sacrés pour permettre aux Titans de se défendre contre Ouranos. Mais elle mit tout de même Pontos en garde: celui qui montera sur le trône sera puissant, presque invincible s'il se bat pour une cause juste, mais il n'est pas fait pour rêgner. Pontos, voyant la un moyen de subtiliser le trône ne dit rien des mises en gardes de Mélodie et c'est ainsi que Cronos fut nommé Empereur de l'Univers.**

**Mélodie fut outrée de savoir que qelqu'un prétendait diriger son créateur alors qu'elle même le respectait. Elle décida donc de ne plus s'occuper de cette Terre Prophane et se replia dans son monde a elle. Là, elle donna naissance à plusieurs êtres qui devinrent des Gardiens, les Gardiens de l'Univers.**

**Avec eux elle inventa les armures sacrées, une pour chacune des constellations qu'elle voyait, 88 en tout, elle leur donna un nom et fit des armures en fonction de ce nom. Certaines de ces armures brillaient plus que d'autre suivant leur position dans le ciel, sa préférée étant l'armure du Sagittaire à laquelle elle rajouta des ailes pour souligner son importance, car elle-même possaidait deux grandes ailes blanches, c'était son symbole.**

**Trouvant ses créations magnifique elle décida de faire d'autres armures pour tout ce qu'elle trouvait qui méritait une armure pour le symboliser.**

**Un jour elle reçu la visite de Gaïa qui la suplia a nouveau de faire quelque chose pour ses petits enfants qu'elle et Rhéa avaient réussi a sauver. Trois en tout: Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus. La Création décida de les accueillirent chez elle et s'apropria immédiatement le cadet, Poseidon, tandit que son fiancé avait adopté l'aîné, Hadès, et que le benjamin, Zeus, restait auprès de sa mère Rhéa.**

**Zeus était jaloux de l'affection que recevait ses frères et sa mère qui s'absentait souvent pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez son mari lui manquait. Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans le palais il fut attiré par une porte qui donnait sur une pièce remplis d'armure sacrées. Il s'avanca et quand il voulu en toucher une l'armure du Sagittaire s'interposa et blessa le dieu a la main, son sang coula et vint finir sa course sur le casque de l'armure du Lion, lui conférant ainsi son pouvoir de maîtriser la foudre. Le Sagittaire et le Lion furent ainsi lié.**

**Blessé dans son orgueil de dieu d'avoir était ainsi humilié par une vulgaire armure il décida de continuer a avancer et se saisi de la foudre avec la ferme intention de détruire ce vulgaire accessoire!**

**Perdu dans sa rage il ne vit pas qu'un bocal en verre contenant du sang de biche était accroché à sa nouvelle arme et il le brisa sur une armure en voulant frapper le Sagittaire. Le liquide rouge immacula l'armure et lui donna ainsi la force de battre un dieu. C'est ainsi que depuis les temps immémoriaux l'armure de Bronze de Pégase est la seule à pouvoir vaincre un dieu.**

**Sentant le trouble de l'armure du Sagittaire Mélodie se précipita dans la salle ou elle reposait et arrêta Zeus qui fut chassé de son paradis et envoyé sur Terre en emportant avec lui la foudre qu'il avait réussi à dérober à la Création. Là-bas il rumina son plan de vengeance qu'il mit à éxécution quelques siècles plus tard.**

**Selon les désirs de la Création Hadès devait rêgner dans les cieux et Poséidon devait commander la Terre entière et tout ce qui s'y trouvait mais c'était sans compter sur Zeus qui tua Cronos grâce à la foudre, qu'il avait volé à la Création, le seul élément que son père ne maîtrisait pas, et monta sur le trône, libérant ainsi ses frères et soeurs qui le reconnurent comme leurs souverain.**

**Enervée au-delà du possible la Création voulu détruire cet effronté qui osé s'opposer à sa volonté mais fut stoppé par les dieux que Zeus avait libéré qui lui souttenait qu'il était leurs sauveur et donc le roi des dieux. Elle décida donc de charger Hadès et Poséidon de reprendre eux-même leurs trônes mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Zeus leur dit qu'ils devraient se battre pour obtenir la Terre, l'un depuis le Sanctuaire sous-marin et l'autre depuis les enfers. Cela, Mélodie ne l'appris qu'une fois la Première Guerre Sainte entamée.**

**Elle confia donc les 108 armures représentant les 108 étoiles à Hadès et les 7 armures représantantes des sept mers à son protégé Poséidon ainsi que quelques autres tel que la Sirène. Voyant qu'ils se livraient bataille pour la domination de la Terre elle décida de confier la protection de cette dernière à quelqu'un d'assez fort pour tenir tête à Poséidon et Hadès et d'assez sage pour ne pas vouloir dominer et soumettre ou encore détruire la Terre.**

**Elle demanda donc à la plus sage et la plus réfléchit des filles de Zeus de s'opposer à ses oncles sans pour autant les tuer, juste leurs opposer une résistance afin qu'ils ne détruisent pas la Terre. Cette dernière, qui n'était autre qu'Athéna, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la connaissance, accepta volontier et ce vit confier par la Création les 88 armures représentant les 88 constellations visibles depuis la Terre.**

**C'est ainsi qu'ils se livrèrent bataille...**

**Et au fil du temps...**

**Chacun semblait oublier...**

**Ce qui les mena là...**

**Par le passé...**

**Une querelle fraternelle...**

**Qui fini en drame...**

**Comme toujours...**

_ Grand Pope?

_ Qu'y a-t-il Hevla?

_ C'est vrai ces histoires? D'aprés mon maître ça c'est pas passé comme ça!

Shun rigola doucement et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par son histoire.

_ C'est la stricte vérité. Personne ne se souviens de cette histoire et les hommes ont beaucoup d'imagination et trés peu de mémoire, c'est pour cela qu'au fil du temps les histoires changent et que l'on se retrouve avec plusieurs version d'une même histoire.

_ Alors elle a existé Mélodie?!

_ Oui Rémiel.

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à briller d'exitation.

_ Pff... Me dit pas que t'es tombé amoureux d'elle?!

_ Et alors?

_ Tss... C'est ridicule!

_ T'es méchant Mikael!

_ On se calme les enfants.

Rémiel et Mikael baissèrent la tête.

_ Oui Grand Pope.

_ Bien. Il est quatre heure, que diriez-vous d'un petit goûter?

Les quinze enfants présents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine où ils prirent place dans l'ordre de leurs signes Astrologiques.

Aprés la mort des chevaliers d'or il fallu leurs trouver des remplaçant que les chevaliers divins se partagèrent à eux cinq.

C'est ainsi que Ikki hérita de l'apprenti Lion, Loki, de l'apprentie Vierge, Lolly (oui c'est une fille) et de l'apprentie Poisson, Hevlaska (oui c'est aussi une fille).

Seiya se vit confier par Shun en plus de l'apprentie Sagittaire Angel (là aussi c'est une fille), l'apprenti Taureau, Junko et l'apprenti Capricorne, Roméo (cette fois se sont des garçons).

Shiryu prit en charge naturellement l'apprentie de la Balance, May (trés féminine) et aussi l'apprentie Bélier, Atalys et l'aprenti Cancer, Mikael.

Hyôga quand à lui se chargea des apprentis du Scorpion, Rémiel et du Verseau, Honoré. Il s'occupait aussi des deux apprentis Gémeaux, Mathéo l'aîné et Lilien le cadet, quand Shun enseignait l'art de sortir vivant d'un tas de papier barbant et encombrant à celui qui devait lui succéder en tant que Grand pope, Kallistos car il était hors de question pour Shun de passer deux cent cinquante ans à classer des papiers!

Kiki quand à lui fut chargé de réparer toutes les armures et surtout les armures d'or ce qui lui prenait énormément de temps et d'énergie et de ce fait il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un diciple et confia donc cette tache à Shiryu. Il prit néanmoins à son service une jeune fille du nom de Raki à qui il enseigna uniquement l'art de réparer les armures.

Il était cinq heure quand Shun leurs laissa quartier libre jusqu'au dîner.

_Fin du premier chapitre._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à réinventer la mythologie en gardant quelques fait réel, sachez que je vais me baser sur cette légende pour écrire mon histoire._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira._


	2. Chapter 2

_1° partie:__ Cinq ans après la guerre contre Hadès et leur victoire les chevaliers divins coulent des jours tranquilles au Sanctuaire où ils reconstruisent petit à petit ce qui fut détruit lors de cette guerre._

_Le Sanctuaire cherche alors à retrouver les âmes perdus des défunts chevaliers d'or, héros de la précédente guerre contre Hadès._

Chapitre 2 : Mon espoir est fait d'or.

Noir. Il faisait Noir. Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'il était vivant. C'était horrible. Cette sensation. D'obscurité.

Tu en penses quoi ? Ils ont l'air plutôt faible…

Fais confiance à notre nouvelle déesse. Elle a l'air sûr d'elle.

Quand même, penser que ces hommes sont les plus puissants de la Terre… Vu l'état dans lequel ils sont…

Aioros se sortit de son état de semi-conscience et se redressa, observant ses compagnons encore endormis… Son regard se porta aux deux femmes qui le regardaient.

Ah ! Enfin un qui se réveille !

Où suis-je ?

Chez les Amazones ! La déesse Nyx vous a offerts à nous, toi et tes petits compagnons.

Elles partirent en riant prévenir leur déesse que les chevaliers commençaient à s'éveiller. Aioros quand à lui regarda s'éveiller peu à peu ses frères d'armes. On ne pouvait pas dire que la mort les avaient rapprochés, bien au contraire… Saga était seul dans son coin, priant pour que son frère soit en sécurité, Aphrodite et Deathmask restaient tous les deux de leur côté, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres, Mû en voulais encore à son maître et Dokho tentait de remonter le moral de ce dernier, Shaka méditait, Aldébaran et Mü tentaient de renouer le dialogue avec Shura, Milo scrutait méchamment Camus qui lui tentait vainement de se faire le plus petit possible, et pour finir, lui et son frère se retrouvaient avec bonheur, chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés, je vais pouvoir commencer à vous utiliser…

Qui es-tu ?

Calme toi, ancien Grand Pope, et permet moi de me présenter : Je suis Nyx, la Nuit, et je vais me servir de vous pour assouvir mes plans, vous êtes la première étape pour l'accomplissement de mes projets qui seront bientôt, et grâce à vos héritiers, réalité !

Que comptez-vous faire de nous ?

Vous allez me servir d'appâts, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour le moment, à la place je vous propose de vous détendre et de voir ce qu'il se passe sur Terre…

Tout d'un coup la salle où se trouvaient les chevaliers d'or devint sombre et toute trace de lumière disparue à leurs yeux, puis, devant eux, un écran se matérialisa…

Ta ta badam ~

Une jeune fille apparue alors à l'écran, elle était de dos et montait les escaliers en chantonnant elle était vêtu d'une robe bustier/mini jupe blanche et de ballerine blanche et elle avait deux couettes qui faisait partir ses longs cheveux bruns de chaque côté de sa tête jusqu'à ses genoux. De là on pouvait voir le début d'un tatouage dans son dos, probablement des ailes d'ange qui devait lui prendre toute la surface de son dos. Elle devait probablement porter quelque chose dans ses bras mais on ne voyait pas quoi. Elle continua de monter les escaliers en chantonnant jusqu'à arriver devant un endroit que les chevaliers connaissaient et que Mü et Shion identifièrent tout de suite : le temple du Bélier. La jeune fille s'arrêta et se mit à appeler le maître des lieux :

Kiki-sama !

Bonjour sensei !

Ah, Raki, Atalys, où se trouve votre maître ?

Il est dans l'atelier.

Mais il ne veut pas être dérangé.

Vous voulez un thé ?

On en a qui vient du Tibet.

Non merci, je dois aller voir le Grand Pope, dites à votre maître que je suis passé quand il sortira…

Parce que tu crois que j'ignore qui passe dans mon temple ?

Ah, Kiki, bonjour ! Je voulais juste savoir si j'ai ton accord pour traverser ton temple, jeune mouton.

Bien sûre ! Mais je te demanderais néanmoins de ne plus me donner de surnom stupide, merci !

Je t'en prie, bon j'y vais, on se voit ce soir au dîner, dans la grande salle du palais !

Au revoir, sensei !

A bientôt, Fluttershy…

Kiki !

Ce dernier rentra dans son temple en riant, suivi par ses deux disciples, la jeune fille quand à elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme cela. Mü était resté sans voix quand il avait vu son disciple avec ses deux disciples, il était tellement fier de lui qu'il en avait la larme à l'œil et Shion le regardait, attendrit… La jeune fille arriva dans le deuxième temple, celui du Taureau et se dirigea vers les appartements, elle entra et alla directement à la cuisine où elle trouva deux petits garçons occupés à faire des gâteaux avec Shaina. Elle les salua et les petits répondirent avec enthousiasme :

Sensei, sensei ! Regardez, c'est une chèvre, avec une queue de poisson ! Comme mon signe !

Je vois ça Roméo.

Et moi j'ai fait une vache !

C'est très bien Junko.

Héhé.

Tu en as du courage Shaina, ils ont l'air infatigable ces deux là.

Et inséparable surtout ! Franchement, et dire que c'était ma journée de congé et que je devais aller faire les boutiques à Athènes.

Haha, c'est raté apparemment…

Bah, ils sont tellement mignons… Comment veux-tu que je leurs refuse quoi que ce soit ?!

Pff… Allez bon courage, moi, je monte voir le Pope.

Bon courage à toi alors, pas qu'il soit horrible, juste pour les quelques milliers de marches qui te restes à gravir…

Je prends ça pour des encouragements, allez, à bientôt !

Tchao !

Elle sortie donc de la maison du Taureau et reprit son ascension, elle put ainsi arriver jusqu'au troisième temple : celui des Gémeaux. Saga joignit ses mains comme s'il allait prier quand il vit son temple, il espérait tellement que son frère y soit…

Kyaaah !

Un cri strident le sortit de sa réflexion et il put voir la jeune fille allongée par terre avec deux garçons identiques sur le ventre.

Mathéo, Lilien ! C'est quoi ces manières !? Il est où votre maître ?!

Ben on a voulu redécorer l'intérieur, c'est moche tout ce bleu, alors on a prit la peinture et on a mit des couleurs.

Mais ça n'a pas plut à notre maître car il nous a crié après de tout nettoyer…

Et comme on a refusé, c'est lui qui nettoie !

Franchement vous exagérez tous les deux.

Elle se releva et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les appartements des Gémeaux et en entrant elle put constater qu'en effet le résultat était catastrophique… Il y avait sur tous les murs des traces de doigts et de pinceaux rouge, jaune, orange, violet, rose ou vert ! Et dans un angle, tentant vainement de réparer les dégâts, une touffe de cheveux bleu clair en bataille… Kanon ! Quand il le vit, les larmes de Saga se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues et un sourire illumina son visage… en fin il pouvait revoir sa moitié !

Ah, tu as attrapé les monstres…

Je te les rends, attache-les si tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'échappent.

Hum, bonne idée !

Non maître Kanon, on est désolé !

Promis on vous aide à nettoyer !

Je suis si terrible que ça pour qu'ils aient autant peur de moi… ?

A mon avis c'est celui avec qui tu partages ton lit qui leur fait le plus peur…

C'est fort probable… Bon, je vais appeler Rhada pour qu'il m'aide, il peut bien se rendre utile de temps en temps celui-là.

Okay, invite-le au repas de ce soir avec Hadès, Eaque, Thany, Minos et l'autre.

Toi, tu ne peux toujours pas encadrer Pandore…

Fort exact, je hais cette femme, et encore je doute qu'on puisse l'appeler comme cela tant sa laideur est grande.

Que de belles paroles, mais je t'en prie, va donc rejoindre mon très cher amant pour lui faire part du merveilleux présent que tu tiens dans tes mains, je suis sûre que cela le remplira de joie.

Mais j'y vais de ce pas mon très cher ami ! Et je vous salue donc !

Moi de même très chère.

Après avoir ri de leur pièce de théâtre improvisé devant les regards choqués des deux enfants (et des chevaliers d'or accessoirement), la jeune fille repartit vers les marches et recommença à les gravirent. Quelques instants plus tard elle se retrouva devant le quatrième temple : celui du Cancer. Elle entra et trouva Jabu et Mikael en train de libérer les âmes torturées.

Alors, ça avance ?

Plutôt bien, grâce à Mikael elles peuvent regagner les enfers sans encombre.

Tant mieux, je suis sûre que grand frère et Rune les réceptionnent pour les juger et leur accorder un peu de repos.

Ouaip, en tout cas mon prédécesseur avait des goûts particuliers… J'ai hâte de repeindre tout ça avec de nouvelles couleurs !

Rouge sang et noir ténèbres ?

Ah ah… Super marrant…

Soit pas blasé, je disais ça pour plaisanter. Bon, dans tous les cas moi je vais voir le Grand Pope, bonne chance pour la suite !

A plus !

Lut'.

Elle sortit du temple d'un pas rapide et arriva quelques minutes plus tard au temple du Lion, là, elle fut accueilli par un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, avec de grands yeux verts, des cheveux châtain tirant sur le roux légèrement bouclé et les chevaliers d'or purent enfin voir le visage de la jeune fille qui, comme le garçon dans ses bras, avait de grands yeux verts, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, mais apparemment, ils n'étaient que cousin et cousine :

Alors petit cousin, comment tu vas ?

Bien ! Maman est en train de faire le goûter avec Loki, tu veux manger un morceau ?

Non merci, je dois aller voir le Grand Pope.

Ah, oncle Sh…

LEO ! Où est –tu passé encore ?!

Je suis là, maman.

C'est bon Marine, il est avec moi, hein Léo ?

Ouaip !

Bien, tu veux manger un bout ?

Non merci, je vais au treizième.

Tu peux me déposer alors ?

Loki ?

J'ai fait un panier avec des biscuits que j'ai fait moi-même pour Lolly.

La jeune fille ria doucement avent de prendre le futur Lion dans son bras droit et le panier dans sa main gauche et de coincer le paquet qu'elle transportait sous son bras gauche, ainsi parée elle salua Marine et son fils avant de gravir les quelques centaines de marches qui la séparait de la maison de la Vierge. Arrivé devant, elle fit comme dans le temple du Taureau et entra directement dans les appartements et déposa son coli qui se dépêcha de rejoindre sa douce Vierge et son maître assis devant la table basse sur des coussins et en train de déguster un thé indien.

Alors comme ça on vient gaver mon élève en plus de lui faire la cour jours après jours, mmh ?

Ben, en fait… euh…

C'est bon, je ne vais pas te gronder, sinon mon frère va encore me passer un savon…

Ahah, mon pauvre Ikki, c'est vrai que Shun est horrible avec toi …

Je déteste quand tu mets de l'ironie dans tes phrases…

Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bon, puisque j'ai livré mon colis je repars, j'ai encore des marches à monter !

Bon courage…

Merci !

Elle fit un clin d'œil au Phénix et sortit du temple pour prendre la direction de la septième maison, là-haut elle trouva Shiryu, Shunrei, Otto (pour ceux qui ont oublié c'était le disciple de Dokho avec Shiryu), la disciple du dragon, May et la fille de Shunrei et Otto, Jì liàn (Cascade en Chinois).

Bonjour les jeunes, ne bougez pas, je ne fais que passer. Au passage, charmant le tableau de famille !

Avec le maître ce serait mieux.

On ne peut pas tout avoir, petit dragon !

Tu as raison mais de temps en temps cela fait du bien de se dire que quelqu'un veille sur nous.

C'est vrai… Mais bon, on a le Grand Pope !

Qui a 18 ans et un visage de fille…

Bah au moins il est mignon…

Et il peut être très méchant si tu ne lui apporte pas son colis très vite.

Arf… Si jamais tu en as marre de garder la maison de ton maître tu peux toujours te reconvertir en oracle…

Shiryu rigola avant de saluer la jeune fille, cette dernière partit donc du 7° temple pour se rendre au 8° où elle ne trouva personne mais rattrapa Hyôga et Rémiel, l'apprenti Scorpion, entre le temple du Scorpion et celui du Sagittaire. Après s'être salué ils continuèrent leur ascension ensemble et arrivèrent peu après au temple du Sagittaire où ils trouvèrent Seiya et Angel allongés dans un grand hamac qui allait d'une colonne à l'autre du temple, le traversant au beau milieu de l'allée qui devait mener nos trois héros à la sortie.

On fait quoi, on les réveille ou on passe discrètement ?

Rémiel sourit et Hyôga eut la bonne idée de réagir :

Non, petite arachnide stupide, tu viens ici !

Bien, alors en mode catimini et on traverse.

Ils traversèrent donc discrètement le temple mais furent arrêtés juste avant la sortie par la voix de Pégase :

Je vous ai vu, vous savez…

Eh merde…

J'arrive encore à surveiller ce temple même si je n'ai pas tes perceptions, Mélodie.

En même temps c'est difficile d'être aussi parfait que moi, même pour toi Seiya.

Narcissique en plus… Mais j'avoue qu'avec les parents que tu as c'est dur de t'arriver à la cheville, après tout tu es la fille de deux chevaliers d'or, du même signe que le tient en plus…

Eh oui ! Bon je ne vais pas perturber ta sieste plus longtemps et je m'en vais de ce pas.

A plus tard, après tout c'est ta maison, n'est-ce pas chevalier d'or du Sagittaire ?

Mélodie sourit en regardant Seiya, puis elle quitta le temple suivit par le chevalier du Cygne et son disciple. Seiya, lui, se réinstalla dans son hamac et reprit sa sieste. Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent à la maison du Capricorne qu'ils pensèrent trouver vide mais finalement ils tombèrent sur June qui était en train de nettoyer la statue d'Athéna qui se trouvait au centre du temple.

Tu es toute seule ?

Eh oui Hyôga, Roméo m'a abandonnée pour aller prendre le goûter au deuxième.

Oui, je les ai vus, ils étaient en train de rendre Shaina complètement folle !

Vraiment ? Bon dans ce cas je vais la rejoindre pour l'aider et je prendrais Marine au passage, de toute façon j'ai fini de nettoyer la statue.

Chouette, on va pouvoir la recouvrir de feuilles d'or alors ?

Oui, on pourra commencer demain, mais on va avoir besoin des talents d'Orphée.

T'inquiète pas, je demanderais à Kanon d'aller le chercher.

Okay. Je descends alors.

A plus tard, June !

A toute à l'heure et salues mon petit frère pour moi !

OK ! Bon on y retourne.

Ouaip, on est bientôt arrivé.

Après avoir monté quelques marches supplémentaires, Hyôga et Rémiel arrivèrent enfin au temple du Verseau où ils trouvèrent Honoré et Isaac assis autour d'un chocolat, une pile de crêpe et de la pâte de spéculos, de la confiture, du sucre et de la pâte à tartiner reposaient à côté d'eux, il y avait même deux autres chocolats pour Hyôga et Rémiel. L'apprenti Scorpion alla embrasser son amoureux et son « tonton » Isaac pendant que Hyôga prenait place à côté de ce dernier. Mélodie ne s'attarda pas et les salua avant de partir pour le douzième temple, celui des Poissons. Comme elle s'y attendait l'actuel propriétaire ne se trouvait pas dans le temple mais dans l'immense jardin qui lui était accolé. Mystie et Hevlaska étaient en train de s'occuper de la multitude de variété de roses qui se trouvaient dans le jardin.

Coucou tous les deux, alors, vous avez encore la tête dans les fleurs ?

Uniquement dans les roses, très chère.

Ah, pardonne-moi, Mystie.

Pas grave. Bon, on fait une pause petite sirène ?

Oui ! Un bon thé à la rose avec des petits biscuits à la rose également…

Oui, on pourra même rajouter un peu de lait à la rose dans notre thé et de la confiture de rose sur nos biscuits.

C'est pas un peu abusé là… ?

Mais non…

C'est bon la rose !

On appelle cela être addict… et à ce niveau-là c'est un peu comme si vous vous droguiez…

Comme Minos quand il fume dans le champ de pastèque derrière le temple du Grand Pope ?

Comment ça ? Mon frère fume ?!

Ahahah… Allez viens… on va prendre le goûter, tu devrais y aller Mélie sinon tu vas être en retard.

Mélodie lança un regard noir au chevalier du Lézard et ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Puis elle quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, ruminant contre son idiot de frère. Elle était certaine que c'était encore Pandore qui était à l'origine de tout ça ! Arf, elle aura sa peau, un jour… Et c'est sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'elle arriva (enfin) au palais du Pope. Elle se fit annoncer et entra dans la grande salle. Là, elle trouva le Grand Pope, seul, assis sur son trône, son casque sur la tête et sans masque, ses cheveux se trouvaient dans son casque et on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'agenouilla et présenta sa requête :

Moi, Mélodie, Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire vous apporte des nouvelles du Mont Fuji où les recherches continuent pour retrouver les Chevaliers d'or de l'ancienne génération ainsi que l'ancien Grand Pope.

Les recherchent avancent-elles ?

Oui, nous soupçonnons un dieu ou une déesse néfaste d'être à l'origine de la capture de leurs âmes.

Sait-on de qui il s'agit ?

Non, mais nous savons qu'il ou elle ne peut pas accéder à l'Olympe, ce qui réduit la liste de possible coupable.

Bien, y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais m'entretenir, Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire ?

Oui, nous avons trouvé ces documents dans les lieux que nous avons explorés grâce au passage spatio-temporel que nous avons mis en place grâce au Cosmos du Titan Cronos. Nous les avons étudiés et nous pensons que le fils du Chevalier d'or du Lion Aiolia et la fille du chevalier d'or du Sagittaire Aioros pourraient être visé par cette divinité mais nous ignorons encore pourquoi.

Bien, dans ce cas je vais devoir te trouver une garde rapprochée, n'est-ce pas Mélodie, fille du Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire Aioros et de son maître le Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire Lilou ?

Pas la peine, je peux très bien me défendre seule, mais je m'inquiète pour mon cousin et sa mère.

Ne t'en fait pas, ils seront sous bonne garde.

Bien.

N'empêche que…

Le Grand Pope se leva et fit quelques pas avant de retirer son casque et de laisser voir son visage… ses cheveux verts cascadant sur ses épaules et ses yeux turquoise reflétant une innocence et une bonté sans limite.

…cela m'inquiète grandement.

Et cela inquiètera aussi notre bien-aimée déesse…

Cela va sans dire. Continuez les recherches et voyez si vous pouvez trouver des éléments nouveaux qui pourraient nous en apprendre plus sur les desseins de cette divinité et son identité.

Bien Grand Pope. Au fait, Shun, tu pourras dire à Kanon qu'il demande à Rhadamanthe de passer un message à Orphée : On a besoin de lui demain pour mettre les feuilles d'or sur la statue d'Athéna dans le temple du Capricorne.

Euh… Ok… Bon, ben… Je vais voir Saori… Euh, Athéna !

Mélodie sourit et repartit vers les douze temples du Zodiaque, Shun, lui, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et continua le long d'un couloir pour enfin arriver aux appartements de la princesse.

Déesse Athéna, puis-je me permettre d'entrer, je dois m'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence.

Entre donc, Shun.

Il entra alors et vint s'asseoir en face de sa déesse.

Que me vaut ta visite ?

J'ais, hélas, de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer… Selon nos sources, une divinité malsaine qui fut interdite de séjour sur l'Olympe a vraisemblablement capturé les âmes des anciens chevaliers d'or ainsi que celle de l'ancien Grand Pope.

Vraiment ? Cela est fâcheux, je vais de ce pas sur l'Olympe pour en informer mon père !

Avant que vous ne partiez j'aurais autre chose à vous apprendre.

Parles je te pris.

Il semblerait que cette divinité en ait après Mélodie et Léo, ou plus exactement, qu'elle en ait après le fils du Chevalier d'or du Lion, Aiolia et de la fille du Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Aioros.

Cela est étrange… J'irais voir Hypnos, il pourra peut-être me dire s'ils ont un lien avec une quelconque divinité, en attendant, fait en sorte qu'ils soient sous bonne garde, même si je doute que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour venir ici alors que nous venons de signer un accord de paix et d'entre-aide avec Poséidon, Hadès et Hilda, on ne sait jamais. J'irai aussi voir Hadès, pour le cas où il aurait réussi à localiser leurs âmes…

Très bien, je vous fais préparer votre garde.

Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, j'irais seule.

Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que cela est très imprudent…

Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, Shun !

Ne vous vexez pas, mais je préfère vous savoir accompagnée, avec cette nouvelle menace qui plane sur le Sanctuaire, ce n'est point prudent de sortir seule.

Je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

Vous supposez bien, Jabu et Seiya vous accompagneront.

D'accord. Nous nous revoyons ce soir pour le dîner, Shun.

Exact. A tout à l'heure, princesse.

A plus tard, Shun.

C'est sur ces mots que l'image disparu, laissant les chevaliers d'or dans l'obscurité de leurs interrogations.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé et j'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le troisième. Bisous, bisous !_


End file.
